Rings Never Promised
by Lizabee
Summary: Slash HPSS after the finale battle


Author: Lizabee Moon  
  
Title: Rings Never Promised  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Summary: none  
  
Disclaimer: there not mine wish they were but the not  
  
Feedback addy: reading_beth@hotmail.com  
  
Part of the From Dusk Till Dawn Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest  
  
Wave III at: http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS/storyindex.htm  
  
***AN***Please Help me find this fic it's HP/DM It's one where Draco is dieing. Then Hermione find a cure but harry has to give up his life for it to work. He does and he dies in Draco's arm after he makes Draco promise to get married and have children.  
  
Hi it's me Lizabee Moon your great and wonderful author  
  
some readers maybe ready to kill me for my other fic Back to the Beginning, at Fanfiction.net, and me not updating. I 'm sorry please don't kill me. I'll try to update more often. But until then enjoy this fic and Big thanks to my Beta(s) Rita and Aeowen  
  
This pieces original title was 'Where are you love?' now I call it 'Rings Never Promised' I know it's a sucky title but I couldn't think up a better one.  
  
Rings Never Promised  
  
Lizabee Moon  
  
The final battle is over. We won. You defeated Voldemort. I remember seeing you on the plateau battling the Dark Lord. I saw you kill him. I felt the Dark Mark leave it's accursed place on my arm. In that one instant I was happy. It was over. We would no longer have to hide our love.  
  
I could finally ask for your hand in marriage. We had always said that we would wed when this horrible war was over. Making wonderful plan for our future together. The ring that I had bough for you, my love, lays in my robe pocket, a gold band with a diamond in the center and an emerald on either side of it. The emeralds always reminded me of your eyes, a shade of perfect green.   
  
But your eyes are far more precious to me than mere stones. Your gorgeous eyes hold such life and beauty. When you look at me they sparkle with the light of love. It warms my heart to behold such beauty direct at me because of me. I often wonder what I ever did to deserve such a wondrous thing. Your eyes make me believe in love and goodness.   
  
When I was a spy and had to attend Voldemort's summoning I would think of you to help me get through the worst of it. When I was forced under the Cruciatus curse I would give the ring box a squeeze and think of you, then I would find the strength to carry on. The pain was worth it because I kept you safe and insured our future where we would be together always.   
  
Then I saw you collapse an icy sheet of terror seized my heart. I ran towards your fallen body but, Albus and Madame Pompfrey made it to you first and apparated you away while I helped to round up and capture the remaining Death eaters. We caught Peter Pettigrew. He will be tried in court and your god-mutt will be free. As much as it irks me I know it will make you happy, and this makes me happy.   
  
I apparted to the gates of Hogwarts. Albus was there waiting for me. His eyes were red and bloodshot, they no longer held that twinkle of merriment that made everyone feel safe if not infuriate around him. Then he uttered the words that broke down all the walls and unleashed a flood a pain, grief, and sorrow.  
  
"Harry is dieing. Because of the bond formed when he was originally cursed and the transfusion of blood between them during Voldemort's resurrection, it created a bond between them that is unbreakable. When Voldemort died, the bond did not break. Now it is killing Harry." Albus paused. "Go to him Severus. He is in the hospital wing and he doesn't have much time left."  
  
Running at top speed, I crashed through the door of the infirmary. Rushing to the bed that held my beloved. Dropping to my knees by his head I clutched your hand in my own. It was ice cold. You stirred and tilted your head to look at me. Your eyes were dim and lifeless, your skin pale and cold.   
  
You rolled onto your side to face me, running your other hand along my cheek, brushing away the stream of tears.  
  
"Please don't cry," you pleaded in a voice that was so frail, barely above a whisper.   
  
Gently you guided your lips to mine to share what we both knew would be our last kiss. It was full of sorrow as our tongues meet for one more duel. The tears flowed freely as it dawned on me that this would be the last lime I would taste you my beautiful lover. I held on to the kiss for as long as I could, while praying to every deity to spare you.   
  
Pulling apart you removed one hand from my grasp while the other continued to stroke my face. When your other hand returned I felt a velvet box be placed in my hand. You looked me in the eye saying one last time, "I love you" then his beautiful eyes closed for the last time.   
  
I looked in my hand and peered into the box . What I saw in it was enough to make me sob out in grief. Lying in the velvet box was a ring almost identical to the one I was to give Harry but instead of emeralds there were two onyx stones that matched my eyes, on the inside was engraved 'To my eternal love. H love S.'  
  
All that night I did not leave his cooling body. I curled up beside him, dividing my time between ranting in denial that, no you couldn't be dead, ( "No, no, no you can't be dead your supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. You can't die we have so many great plans. We have our wedding to arrange. Wake up . Please wake up.).  
  
Begging and offering to do anything for you to wake up, ("Please , please, oh God please, wake up baby . I'll do anything. I'll be nice to the Gryffindors, heck I'll be nice to Longbottom. I'll serve you breakfast in bed for the rest of our lives. I'll give up potions, anything, just please wake up.").  
  
Cursing Voldemort and Albus for bringing you into this horrible mess that took your precious life away for me.   
  
All the while I was left with only one true thought, one desire, to be back with you.   
  
I wanted to die so that I wouldn't be alone again, so that I could be with you. At your funeral I just stood there in a stupor in my mind repeating that this can't be real. When they buried you I cried and had to be restrained. Now I wait, I continue on because I know that is what you would have wanted but inside I count the days -- waiting to join you my love. 


End file.
